Entre pastel y whisky de fuego
by MidnightGrey
Summary: Oh si, Hermione Granger estaba embarazada y tenia que encontrar la manera de decírselo a Malfoy...


**Hola a todos! Esta historia es producto de lo que pasa cuando tienes mucha tarea que hacer pero realmente no quieres hacerla y te llegan a la cabeza miles de cosas. Espero que la disfruten!  
><strong>_Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo!_

* * *

><p>Se podría decir que Hermione Granger siempre fue una muchacha cautelosa, consciente, respetable, con buenas costumbres y con una reputación intachable. Hermione Granger jamás se vio envuelta en escándalos amorosos, siempre que estaba con un chico era ese chico y nada mas, usaba protección y era muy discreta. Hermione Granger sacaba buenas calificaciones, era estudiosa, inteligente, aplicada y con un sentido del deber que muy pocos tenían. Hermione Granger, era lo que se podría describir como aquella perfecta prefecta que hacia todo por las reglas sin saltarse un solo paso, permaneciendo fiel al procedimiento y confiando en el proceso. En pocas palabras ella era perfecta.<p>

Pero hay un viejo refrán por ahí que dice que nada es para siempre y las cosas eventualmente, tarde o temprano, cambian. Y eso fue lo que paso con Hermione, de repente su mundo cambio.

Todo había empezado el día que había decidido bajar a las cocinas por un poco de pastel. Si bien odiaba el hecho de que los elfos domésticos servían en Hogwarts, en algún momento tendría que adaptarse y aceptar que por mas que quisiera cambiarlo, servir era algo que los elfos disfrutaban y llevaban en su sangre. Conteniéndose todo lo que pudo, Hermione bajo a las cocinas y de inmediato se encontró con una manada de elfos domésticos esperando servirle.

-Quiere algo señorita?- le decía un pequeño elfo de ojos verdosos.

- No se molesten, solo quería un poco de pastel, puedo tomarlo yo misma- trataba de decir Hermione, pero todo era inútil. Los elfos continuaron trayéndole gigantescos trozos de pastel. Hermione se sentó en las cocinas a disgustar los deliciosos sabores únicos que preparaban los elfos y solo se podían encontrar en las mágicas cocinas de Hogwarts.

Ah, pero la felicidad dura poco y es por esto que en ese mismo momento en el que Hermione se había convencido a si misma que se encontraba en el paraíso de los pasteles, el rubio mas apuesto y arrogante del castillo, hacia su entrada a las cocinas.

-Granger, no sabia que te encontraría aquí! Sabes cuantas reglas estas rompiendo al acercarte por estos lados?- le dijo Draco a Hermione con aquella sonrisa enloquecedora.

-Lo se Malfoy, pero no me importa. Quiero pastel, y vine por pastel.- respondió Hermione como una pequeña de 5 años.

Draco simplemente rio. Hermione tenia que admitir que aun y cuando no eran amigos, su relación se había vuelto mucho mas … como decirlo? Cortez? Ay al diablo con eso! Draco Malfoy la volvía loca y ella sabia que el también sentía uno que otro calentoncito por ella. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta.

Pero precisamente fue ese "calentoncito" que la llevo a donde hoy estaba, en el baño de prefectos, encerrada y volviéndose loca. Oh si, Hermione Granger estaba embarazada y tenia que encontrar la manera de decírselo a Malfoy.

Aquella noche en las cocinas, aquella noche en la que ella había decidido romper todas las reglas posibles, su vida había cambiado y lo que mas coraje le daba es que ella lo sabia y aun así no hizo nada para evitarlo.

-Ya que estamos aquí Granger, porque no charlamos- le dijo Draco con voz invitadora.

-Y tu de que quieres hablar?- le cuestiono Hermione.

-De la vida- respondió Draco simplemente.-

-Pues porque quieres hablar de la vida Malfoy? Simplemente vívela intensamente, nunca sabes lo que pasara mañana..-

Draco sonrió.

-La vives tu intensamente Granger?- le pregunto Draco con picardía.

-Pues depende de lo que para ti signifique la palabra intenso Malfoy, puede que tengamos conceptos distintos.- dijo Hermione con ese aire de inteligencia superior que siempre utilizaba en sus conversaciones con el rubio.

Draco rio. – Emborráchate conmigo Granger-

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Si es cierto que había hablado de vivir intensamente pero no se refería a esto específicamente.

-Tienes miedo?- le dijo Draco divertido.

- Claro que no tengo miedo- respondió Hermione con orgullo Gryffindor. –Simplemente no le veo el sentido.- concluyo.

-Como que no le ves el sentido Granger? Se trata de vivir intensamente, toma el riesgo, da el salto- le dijo Draco.

Hermione se lo pensó, realmente no tenia nada que perder. Porque no hacerlo? Solo faltaban semanas para salir de Hogwarts, nunca había roto ninguna regla, su definición de vivir intensamente ya había concluido el día que junto a Harry y Ron había destruido a Voldemort, así que ya nada importaba, ella podía hacerlo.

-Emborrachémonos Malfoy.- dijo ella.

-Así me gusta Granger, así me gusta.- concluyo el, al mismo tiempo de que le ordenaba a algunos elfos que trajeran todo el whisky de fuego que pudieran encontrar.

No hay que ser Merlín para saber lo que paso esa noche. Lo que hablaron fue muy poco y a estas alturas poco importante. Se besaron hasta sacar sangre los labios del otro, se tocaron, se sintieron, se exploraron despacio y con atención. El tocaba su pelo y su cara con una suavidad impresionante, y ella le devolvía el tacto para atrás. Hicieron el amor varias veces esa noche, claramente no en las cocinas a plena vista de los elfos. Mas bien, fueron de corredor en corredor después de la borrachera, besándose en cada rincón desapartado que encontraban, conociéndose. Llegaron al 7mo piso y mágicamente apareció una puerta y por ahí entraron. Allí, hallaron todo lo que necesitaban, una cómoda y gigantesca cama con sabanas de seda. Ahí en esa cama, el la había hecho mujer, la había hecho sentir, la había hecho tocar el cielo con las yemas de sus propios dedos. Y ahora, 3 semanas después, el resultado. Embarazada.

Ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, pero como se lo decía? Eso era lo que la tenia preocupada, el decírselo y su reacción.

Hermione salió del baño con el rostro pálido. Ahora si que la había cagado, como se iba a salir de este embrollo. Pero como el destino es así de chistoso, no le dio tiempo a pensar porque justo ahí, saliendo del baño de prefectos, acabando de enterarse que estaba embarazada, se encontré con aquel rubio hermoso de ojos grises. El hombre que la llevaba hasta lo mas alto, aquel hombre que desde aquella noche, se había convertido en su compañero de cama, Draco Malfoy, el padre de su bebe.

-Y a ti que te pasa?- le pregunto Draco tomándola de la mano y atrayéndola hacia el en forma de saludo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir.

-Y que se supone que estamos haciendo?- le dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

-Mira Draco, hoy no estoy para juegos, esto es serio- le dijo Hermione con tono de preocupación.

-Me estas asustando Hermione que pasa?- le pregunto Draco con tono preocupado atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo y pegando su cara de la de ella.

Hermione respiro profundo. No hacia ninguna diferencia el decírselo ahora o el decírselo después, todo era lo mismo. Y si no lo hacia ahora, es posible que no encontrara mas tarde el valor para hacerlo. Respiro profundo y le dijo:

-Vamos a sentarnos-

El la tomo de la mano y abrió la puerta del baño de prefectos y con su mano enlazada en la de ella entraron. Tomaron asiento en unas butaquitas frente al espejo y el la miro expectante. – Bien?-

- Mira Draco, quiero que sepas que no tienes ninguna obligación de responder, yo misma me voy a hacer cargo. No tienes que lidiar con una situación como esta, yo perfectamente lo entendería. Es muy difícil y una responsabilidad que se que no todos están dispuestos a asumir y…-

-Espera un momento Hermione- la interrumpió Draco, - de que diablos me estas hablando? Cual es la responsabilidad que según tu es tan difícil asumir- le dijo el, confundido.

-Draco… lo que quiero decir es… bueno… lo que pasa es… que estoy embarazada!- logro decir Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

Por un momento nadie hablo, todo se torno en un silencio sepulcral. Ni siquiera las gotas del grifo se escuchaban.

- Embarazada- consiguió decir Draco.

Hermione no dijo nada, dejándolo asimilar la noticia. Draco no dijo nada como por 10 minutos hasta que Hermione por fin hablo.

-Y estoy segura de que es tuyo, no he estado con nadie mas desde hace mucho tiempo. Como bien te dije no tienes que hacerte cargo pero creo que debes saberlo. Después de todo eres su padre. Pero vuelvo y te reitero Draco, no tienes que hacerte cargo de un hijo que tu no…-

-CÁLLATE!- le grito Draco a Hermione.

Hermione se quedo estupefacta. Malfoy no había articulado palabra desde hacia ya 10 minutos y de repente grita.

-Nadie te había dicho que hablas demasiado?- le dijo Draco mirándola cuidadosamente.

Hermione no respondió.

-Así que vamos a ser papas!- dijo Draco finalmente con una sonrisa.

La boca de Hermione se abrió ligeramente en forma de O. Se había quedado impresionada con la reacción de Draco. Espera… esto quería decir lo que ella creía que quería decir?

-Que quieres decir Draco?- pregunto ella con duda.

- Como que quiero decir?- pregunto el con una sonrisa. –Vamos a ser papas! Vamos a tener un bebe! Un pequeño Malfoy, con una cabeza rubia y ojos castaños como los de su madre y estará en Slytherin como yo, y será tan inteligente como tu, y wow! Un hijo- Draco estaba emocionado.

-Esto quiere decir que si quieres?- pregunto Hermione.

- Pero claro que quiero!- le dijo Draco como si esa fuera la pregunta mas tonta del mundo. –No te puedo negar que fue rápido pero realmente me emociona la idea de tener un bebe contigo, de tener un futuro contigo.- Draco en este momento se levanto y la atrajo a el. – No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti Hermione, esto para mi no empezó desde hace dos semanas y media, es de mucho antes. Yo quiero estar contigo.- le dijo Draco.

Hermione no podía estar mas feliz. Lo abrazo fuertemente, y en ese abrazo se dijeron muchas cosas. Se pasaron el día entero en los terrenos del colegio riendo e imaginando su vida en esta nueva etapa que recién empezaba.

Los dos no podían estar mas felices.

-Espera- dijo Hermione, - acaso cuando estábamos en el baño de prefectos dijiste que nuestro bebe estaría en Slytherin?-

-Por supuesto castaña, que pensabas? Que estaría en Gryffindor? Eso jamás- le dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Y es que a pesar de que las personas cambian, maduran y dejan atrás el pasado, algunas cosas jamás cambiarían y no pudo evitar sonreír. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que existiera la posibilidad de que su hijo o hija con Draco estuviera en Slytherin no le importaría demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin!<strong>

**Reviews?**


End file.
